


Veiled Request

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Crows, Cute, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: The bride has lost something fairly important, she asks her friend, the Treeback, for help finding it.





	Veiled Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request for someone on the Brutal Legend discord server. Some platonic drowning doom shenanigans.

The bride barely was able to stifle her giggling as she smiled up at the Treeback. It was one of the few times he was standing up out of the ground. It was almost odd to see him like this. 

“You’re so tall! Goodness! I always forget.” 

The Treeback grunted self consciously, scratching his cheek somewhat. He stooped somewhat raising a hand up to let one of his many crows land upon it. He stared at the crow, only grunting here and there as the bird cawed. More birds joined the first, making a neat row of birds settled across the undead man’s arm. 

“Any word?” The bride questioned, though she was quite content to just watch her friends interact like this. It was a rare moment of levity for the doom. Under Ophelia's hand most things were drearier and bleaker than ever before. Not that The Bride could blame her queen, heartbreak would make anyone wildly unhappy. The bride knew from personal experience what that kind of ache could do to someone. 

The Treeback finally looked back at the bride, shaking his head slowly. The woman gave a exhale, some disappointment rising to the surface. Whilst she hadn’t thought of her groom in quite awhile, the idea of being without her veil felt strange. It was just a part of her now as was her limbs. She had so little these days, the veil was something important now. 

“Now how ever will I get married? A bride isn’t anything without her veil!” 

The Treeback’s rather netural expression drooped into something sad, he looked back at the crows on his extended arm. He didn’t need to say anything to the birds before they took off into the sky. The birds flew together, around one another, nearly in synch. 

“Oh!” The bride’s hands flew up to her mouth, shock written across her features. 

The Treeback grunted once again, letting his arm drop as he watched the display himself, reaching a large hand to hover over his tiny friend’s head. With more care than most would assume he had, the Treeback placed his hand against the top of the Bride’s head. He groaned down at her, sounding more like a dying animal than man. 

The bride gave a soft laugh, “You are a true friend, Horatio. No one else would say that of me.” The bride knew her face had suffered from the effects of the sea. Once fine features had greyed and withered. Features she fawned over in life had not come with her in death. 

He grunted again, patting her head gently once more. Only glancing away as a crow reappeared with a veil grasped in its claws. The delicately woven fabric was a bit dirty, but undamaged. 

The bride gasped, clasping her hands together as the bird breezed by carefully placing the veil atop her head. The crow cawed loudly as it landed back on the Treeback. The man in question grunted, shyly scratching at his cheek, a smile distorting his usually blank features. 

The bride launched herself at his legs in a proper hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!"


End file.
